


你看，你老是勾引我

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	你看，你老是勾引我

正文

“Jackson。”boytoys拿着一杯水敲了敲王嘉尔的房门。“怎。。怎么了?哥”boytoy转了转水杯,“我刚刚看你脸色有点泛红,怕你感冒了,给你买了药回来。”“等,等一下,哥,我穿个衣服就来。”

boytoyd听着王嘉尔有点慌张的声音,暗想,你可不止要穿个衣服那么简单。

等了差不多十几分钟,房门才缓慢地打开,王嘉尔从里面探出脑袋,怯怯地喊了声“哥”。boytoy看着脸色潮红的王嘉尔,伸手推开了房门,“怎么,背着我看小电影呢?房间都不让我进。”王嘉尔慌张地摆了摆手,眼睛也因为着急而染上了水光,“没有,我就是,就是”boytoy看着就是了半天也没个所以然的嘉尔,笑了一下,探手摸了摸王嘉尔的额头,假装关心地问道:“你这脸越来越红,不会是发烧了吧,快喝点水。”王嘉尔听了这话,脸上又红了几分,伸手接过水杯,一口气喝了下去,喝完还感激地对boytoy笑道:“谢谢哥,你对我真好!”boytoy看着笑得露出小兔牙的王嘉尔,轻轻地揉了揉他的头,想着,等会不要恨我就好了,谁叫你老是勾引我。

王嘉尔感觉自己身体有点奇怪，身体深处传来一阵阵燥热，刚刚才发泄过的阴茎也颤颤地抬起了头，后穴的瘙痒更是让人无法忽略，好想有大肉棒狠狠地操我的骚穴啊。王嘉尔被自己的想法吓得软了腰，眼看就要跌倒在地，身体便被人抱住压在了墙上。

boytoy一只手将王嘉尔的双手抬起禁锢在墙上，另一只手抬起王嘉尔的下巴便对着他遐想已久的唇吻了下去。王嘉尔激得脑子一遍空白，等到他反应过来想挣扎却发现自己全身软的就像一摊春泥，根本没有招架之力。王嘉尔无力地承受着boytoy的吻，这个吻太过霸道，仿佛要把他拆骨入腹。

等到好不容易结束了这个吻，王嘉尔带着不解的眼神看着boytoy，“哥，为什么？”boytoy舔了舔王嘉尔因为太过激烈而破皮的嘴唇，幽幽地说:“因为你老是勾引我。”王嘉尔偏过头愤愤道:“我什么时候勾引过你！？”“现在”说完boytoy低下头咬了咬王嘉尔的喉结，王嘉尔被眼前男人灼热的呼吸刺激的收缩了一下后穴，他能感觉到自己底下已经湿成一片，他咬了咬嘴唇，艰难地说，“唔，哥，放过我，求你了。”

boytoy掀起王嘉尔的T恤,用手拉了拉早已挺立的小肉粒，“Jackson，你看你又在勾引我。”王嘉尔被快感刺激地浑身无力，连反驳的声音都带上了浓浓的情欲，“我，啊，没有，不要碰那里，好奇怪。”“哪里？这里吗？”boytoy坏笑地将两根手指插进王嘉尔早已湿透的后穴，里面紧致的触感让他的阴茎又胀了几分。“咿呀，不，不要，哥”王嘉尔的身体因为紧张颤抖了起来，后穴抽插着的手指让他的理智一点点的流失。

boytoy松开王嘉尔的双手，抬起王嘉尔的右腿扶着自己硬的发疼的阴茎慢慢插入，伴随着黏腻的水声一插到底。“啊，好，好大，要坏掉了。”王嘉尔原本挣扎的手因为突如其来的快感，搭在了boytoy肩上，嘴里还不住地发出诱人犯罪的呻吟。boytoy拍了一下王嘉尔的臀部，开始动了起来。“疼，哥，真的太长了，我会坏掉的，呜呜”那物实在是太长了，王嘉尔感觉自己的胃都被顶的一颤一颤。boytoy怜惜地亲了亲王嘉尔眼角的泪珠，安慰道，“乖，等会就舒服了”说完不等王嘉尔反应便加快了速度。王嘉尔好不容易清醒的脑子立刻又被快感充占了，身体好奇怪，好舒服，还想要大肉棒插得更快一点。

王嘉尔无助摇着头，嘴巴因为快感不自觉地张开着，boytoy见状吻住王嘉尔的唇，轻柔地舔着散发着甜腻气息的嘴唇，下身却越插越快，“唔”突然王嘉尔喉间溢出几声轻颤，后穴也跟着收缩了一下。boytoy被夹得差点射了出来，捏了捏手下的软肉，便对着那点狠狠地操干。“不行了，啊，太快了，要去了”王嘉尔张嘴哭叫着，后穴一边被高速抽插一边留着透明的粘液，“要去了，啊啊啊”王嘉尔双手无助的推着boytoy的胸，精液随着高潮的射了出来，后穴也因为高潮而激烈的蠕动，boytoy低哼一声射在了王嘉尔里面。

理智渐渐回拢，王嘉尔扭着身体想推开boytoy，却感觉到体内原本软下去的阴茎又硬了起来，“你看，你又勾引我”说完，boytoy又抱着王嘉尔的腰操干了起来。

夜还很长。。。

-end-


End file.
